Tales of the 12 Flowers
by hikari143
Summary: Mikan and Natsume's relationship had gone stronger cause of something that might happen to the two of them. What can this 12 flowers can do for them.... Read and review please...
1. Chapter 1

Hello!!

I'm soo tried today.

I don't really know what to do so I just wrote a story for all of you... jeje

Hope you will also like this story.

This is somewhat a drama--

I don't know if you will like it ( **HOPE SOO** )

Thanks for the reviews on my second story.

Please review this also...

**Tales of the 12 Flowers**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap 1 -- Flashback

It was a stormy night. The storm was very strong but it was not the concern at the moment of a certain raven haired lad. He wanted to be at the hospital right now. He wasgone crazy about the call he recieved from his bestfriend. The news was all about his beloved brunette named Sakura Mikan. She was brought to the hospital because of her illness. As he drove his car down the road, the voice of his bestfriend kept repeating in his mind.

__

Flashback

_Natsume was lying on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling. he didn't like the feeling of being away from his brunette. Of course not now. It is because he knew that she neede him badly but the girl would not admit it. He was not comfortable and he can't even go to sleep. He glance at the clock._

_"It's 9:00 pm already. I guess it's not late yet." he said. He sat on the couch and grabbed the remote on the small table infront of the TV and switch it on. He search for a program that would barely interest him._

_Suddenly, his cellular phone rang. He checked for the caller's name and it was his bestfriend, Nogi Ruka. He immediately press the OK button._

_"Natsume,yougottacomehereinthehospitalquickly." Ruka said in a manner of eating his words._

_"Whoa there Ruka, take it easy.What's happening with you anyway? You're eating your words and I can't barely understand what you're saying" he said with a raised brow._

_"Nothing's happening to me, Natsume. Just come here in the hospital quickly as soon as possible. Mikan needs you badly" he said pretending to be calm and collected now._

_"Mikan--, what happened to her?" he said in a very loud tone. Upon hearing her name, his whole body began to shake. He can't even hold the phone properly._

_"No time to explain. We're in Tokyo hospital" Ruka said and the phone went off._

_Natsume didn't waste any minute. He grabbed the remote and switch the TV off. He ran to his room and get his jacket. He quickly grabbed the keys in the table near the couch and open the front door. He got unto his car and drove it away._

_"Mikan, I'm coming... wait for me" he said pleadingly._

_Soon, it began to rain so hard or should we say a storm has begun but the worries about the brunette is much greater than any storm. Instead he drove the car faster._

**End of Flashback**

He reached the hospital where Ruka told him so. He quickly run inside and saw his bestfriend waiting for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's all for the first chapter..

I'll update sooner or later!!

Guys, please don't forget to review coz it's a great help...

Love lots!!

Ja ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!!

Sorry for taking too long for the update...

I wasn't in the mood really to finish this story but my friend asked me to write.

So, this is it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the reviews of...

_kuroneko1815_

_Shiro-Kitsune8_

_KMAC 08 _

**Thank you soo much!!**

Please continue to review.

Hope you will like the next chapter...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He reached the hospital where Ruka told him so. He quickly run inside and saw his bestfriend waiting for him._

**Chapter 2**

He was trembling and panicking now. The sight of the hospital made him more miserable and helpless.

"Where is she? Answer me quickly, Ruka?" the raven haired lad quickly asked his bestfriend as he catch up with him.

"She's in the Operating Room. The doctors and nurses were attending her and it was quite a while now." his bestfriend told.

They entered the elevator and pushed the button quickly to get uptairs. The Operating room was on the second floor of the building. Natsume was fidgeting and his blonde bestfriend notice this.

"She will be alright, Natsume. We should not panicked and all we can do now is pray for her." he said to his bestfriend and the raven haired lad sighed. The door of the elevator opened and they rushed to the Operating Room where Mikan is.

"Of course, she will be fine, Ruka. She promised me that." he motioned to Ruka.

"Hai" he replied.

'She will never leave me.' the crimson eyed lad thought to himself but deep inside him, he has this strange feeling yet neglected it always.

They reached the Operating Room where Hotaru was sitting on the waiting chair waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them about Mikan's condition. They saw Hotaru teary eyed and half-conscious maybe because she was this deeply worried about her brunette bestfriend. Hotaru was Mikan's bestfriend_**(sorry, late mentioned)**_and Ruka's girlfriend for 3 years now and their relationship was gotten strong.

Since childhood, she was there for her beloved bestfriend although sometimes, many people think that that's too impossible for a clever and naive ladies to become best of friends.**(Yah, I agree with that)** But unknown to them, she really cares for her and even though it was not obvious for them, she really don't care.

Ruka seated next to her girlfriend. He lifted her face to have a clearer view of it. It was not the face he used to see in her. It was usually had a void expression but now, he can barely explained it. He embraced the raven haired girl and hugged her more deeply to soothe her. He let the girl cry on his shoulder.

After a while, the doctor came out the room and they quickly rushed unto him. The doctor had a long face. From the looks of him, you can really tell that it was not good.

"How is she, Doctor?" asked the raven haired lad.

"I will tell you this honestly--" the doctor was cut off when Natsume grabbed his dress.

"Tell us directly. Don't you keep us waiting." he said angrily to the doctor.

Ruka helped the doctor from Natsume grasped and calmed down his bestfriend. The raven haired lad let go of the doctor and motioned him to speak up.

"Go straight to the point, Doctor. There's no use of turning in a bush." Hotaru said regaining her strength now.

"She's so weak. She's even worser than I thought. I guess she will only have a week to live. I'm sorry. We had done everything to help her." he said in sad tone. But he can't help it, Mikan told him not to tell his friends about her real condition especially to her boyfriend. The doctor left the three people and told them that she will be transfered in Room 143 on the third floor of the building.

Hotaru couldn't help herself from crying. Her tears were falling voluntarily. Hearing that her beloved bestfriend was to live for a week was a very painful one. She felt bitten and her strength was worn out. She's felt guilty for not treating her so nice when they were still in the Academy yet she thought that as for her own good.

Then...

Mikan was transfered to her room. The room was big and nice. You can even compare it with an elegant condo unit. Hotaru asked for that room cause she wanted the best for her bestfriend. They entered the room and saw the sleeping brunette in the bed. They couldn't explained themselves cause it was full of emotions, happy, sad and afraid mixed together. Happy because she was still alive at the moment. Sad because she will only live for a week. And afraid because they do not know what to do if she will be gone.

Natsume and Hotaru went near the bed. Ruka just stayed on the couch near them. It doesn't mean that he didn't went nearer the bed, he doesn't care about her. Of course he was, too concern of the brunette but he wanted to give time for the two to spend their time with her.

Hotaru was on the verge of tears again as she took a hold of her bnestfriend's hand. Natsume caressed her face lovingly. It was once a lively and bubbly face yet now, it was so pale and lifeless. he couldn't imagined a life without her. His life would be very miserable.

'Wake up and Come back to me, Mikan' those words came from his mouth was driven by the air...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's all for this chapter...

Hope you haven't cried cause it won't accept it...

**Nakz! joke lang!!**

I want to write in this chapter about "What's wrong with Mikan?" but I changed my mind...

**SSSOOORRRYYYY...**

Hope you will not got angry with me!!

I will update soon don't worry

Please don't forget to review...

Happy Weekends!!

God Bless...


	3. Chapter 3

Guys... huhu I'm so sorry coz it wasn't able to update sooner.

I was a having a hard time to write my story because I'm a very busy person.

Hope you still read and review my story.

I guess I really need to do more patch up to all of you.

Send me more reviews please... I would really appreciate it so much.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3**

Morning came...

The birds were chirping sweetly. The sun was shining so bright. The light from the sun illuminated the room giving it beauty and life. Through the window, we could see sakura trees aligned in the street walk. Adding to it, a park was on the left side and the Tokyo mall was on the right. It was still early in the morning so there were less people and cars passing by.

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were still asleep in the brunette's room. The raven-haired lad was sitting on the chair beside the bed and holding the brunette's hand. The couple was on the couch asleep, too. Suddenly, Mikan slowly opened her chocolate orbs and scrutinized the room. She saw her boyfriend and her bestfriend leaning on Ruka sleeping on the couch.

'They look good together. Such a perfect couple.' she laughed at the thought. Her boyfriend was sleeping peacefully by her side. She felt so guilty of herself as she took off her hand and brushed his hair with her hand that made the raven-haired lad to wake up.

"Mornin' sleepy head." she greeted him with a warm smile. His crimson orbs fluttered open.

"Mikan, I'm glad you're awake. Are you alright? Do you want anything? I'm so worried about you." he said hugging the lady in the process and because his voice was loud enough for the sleeping couple to wake. Hotaru quickly stood up and went to the brunette's side. Although there were tears visible in her eyes, she was very happy to see her bestfriend awake.

"Hotaru, I told you not to cry anymore." Mikan said as she hugs her bestfriend.

"It's your fault idiot for making me worried sick." Hotaru retorted back as she wiped her tears and showed a rare smile to her beloved bestfriend.

"I'm sorry Hotaru. I didn't mean to---"

"Sshh... It's nothing Mikan. What's important right now is you're okay." she soothed her.

"Arigatou."

The doctor and the nurse came in and check Mikan's condition. He checks her pulse rate and stuffs like that...

"You can go out anytime of the day today if you want. I'll get ready of your discharge papers. Okay." the doctor said with a glint of happiness in his eyes seeing that the lady was alright and a calm smile was plastered in her face. You can never say that she had this brain cancer.

"Thanks Dr. Jiro." she said bowing in gratitude.

"No. You should not to that. I just did my duty and it's the least I can do to you." he said and they exited the room.

"Mikan, are you sure you're okay?" Natsume asked her full of concerned for her condition. He doesn't know how to tell her true condition. But unknown to the lad, Mikan already knew her condition before them.

"I'm certain Natsume. Besides, I want to enjoy my last days." She said to everybody that made them surprised. She noticed this and regretted that she opened her mouth but she thought that they should know all about this now. 'It's the right time', she thought.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep this as a secret because I really don't want all of you to worry much about me. I will just fell guilty that I would cause you so much pain. I never intend to do this. Sobbing…

Natsume clenched his fists and punched the wall hard. The blood dripped in his swollen fists. He felt bitten up not because Mikan didn't tell him about her true condition, well he knew it already though coz the doctor told him, but because he can do nothing about the current situation. 'She's dying', he scream to his mind and he can't bear the pain. Hotaru was crying her heart out coz nor can she do anything. Ruka just held her girlfriend in his arms to comfort her but deep inside he was too hurt too.

Natsume approached Mikan. Although tears were visible in his eyes, he did not try to hide it now. He wanted the brunette to know how much he cares her, how much he loves her, how much he needs her, and of course how much would he miss her if she would go away or most of all be gone in his life.

"Look at me', he said. His voice made Mikan to face him but she doesn't know what to say or do. She just followed his plea and look straightly on his crimson orbs.

"I assure you you this Mikan that I will never gonna leave you 'till the end of your life coz I love You so much", he told the girl that made her hug him tight as he hug her tighter.

Sometime before noontime, mikan was discharged from the hospital. They went to Hotaru's house. Mikan and Hotaru share the same house after left the academy because they don't want to be separated from each other.

* * *

I know it's kinda short but I hope you will still appreciate it though.. hehe

So, 'till next time guys..

Ja ne!

Reviews don't forget please!


End file.
